The Game
by Twifan23KD
Summary: Bella swan lives the perfect life, with long time boyfriend Jacob Black and her Best friends. But what will happen when Edward Cullen Jacobs family friend comes to forks and tries to show bella a new type of boyfriend. Who will the Game for bella?
1. Chapter 1

The Game

Bella Swan POV

Chapter 1:

I walked forks high school and all the boys by the door moved out of my way and stared at me like i was a runway model. preverted boys. I am a junior, im smart i have long brown hair and brown eyes i moved from arizonia over a year ago.I am dating the best and hottest guy alive Jacob Black, I have the best friends anyone could ask for they are Rosalie Hale cheer captin and Alice Mccarthy. My life is perfect.

I walked over to my locker which is next to Rose, Alice and Jake's lockers. They put us all together which we insitsted and Rosalie's dad is the princeipal of the school. When I opened my locker to be greeted by lots of pictures of Jake and I sitting on La-Push beach or on his motorbike, Us girls together.

Then a note fell from the locker from Alice.

_Bella_

_Jake, and me and Rose are already in the classroom mrs wanted us in early._

_see you there _

_Ali catXXX_

Alice got her nickname from her bear of a brother Emmett he is like the brother i never had.

we all have nicknames

Rosalie is Torn

Alice is Alicat

Jacob is lone wolf

Jasper is Army solider

and i am Bellaboo

But anyway, I always hated walking to class alone. I grabbed my french and math books and walked to class. Normally guys would move out of the way and never even try to talk to me when Jake was with me because jake is six , five feet tall and very storng, not as bulky as Emmett.

But since Jake was in class they all came up and tried to flirt with me. I just ignored and ran to my next class nearly tripping over my own feet. I walked in the class and saw jake in the back left corner next him was my seat alice ast next to me and are other friend Jasper sat in front of her.

"Hey Jake." I said as I sat in my seat.

"Hey Bella." Jasper and Alice said at the sametime smileing at me.

I looked at Jake, he had a very upset look on his face i asked him, " jake what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, its just that my cousin Edward is coming to live with me and my family. He really isn't even my real cousin its just that his mom and my mom get on so well he just is my cousin, He will tourtre me and ill never live it down." Jake said slamming his head on his desk.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said looking at him. I the stories about Edward were never good ones and he never did get along with Jake. He always compete with him and end up winning and which caused jake's temper to flare it was never good at the best of times. I had never met Edward but I don't like him already. "I'm guessing he has to come here for school right?" I was pleading no but with my luck.

"Unfortunately yes." Jake said with a sigh, just looking down at his notebook while writeing in caps "I HATE EDWARD CULLEN".

"Aww, Jake. he wont take anything away from you." I said looking at him i riped the page out of his notebook and chucked it in the bin he really didnt want teachers seeing that note in his book. "Is there anything I can do to make you more happy?"

"Please just stay away from Edward when he gets here. If he knows that you are going out with me he will make it his personal mission to get you. Please" he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry, I will never let him get me i am Jacob Andrew Blacks girl." I repiled back. i kissed him i thought i felt the fanit trace of lipgloss on his lips but i ignored it im being parioned jakes the best boyfrined you could ask smiled at me "Very ture" he took my hand under the desk.I turned around to look at our teacher Mrs. Baker. She was starting class. Then i went to Geography class where I meet up with my other frined Emmett, he fell asleep ten mintues in.

"Okay is it just me or did this thing they call food get wrost." Alice asked taking a bite of the hotdog she had in her hand. when we got to lunch.

"I don't know but im nasty food allergic." Rose said throwing her food away.

"Well im enjoying my pack lunch." I said while drinking my water. After I finished the water bottle I had in my hand we all got up and went outside to where we can get fresh air.

"So Jake when does Edward get here?" Jasper asked while walking behind Shane and I.

"I don't really care so i dont ask. I don't like my so called cousin he doesn't like me. We don't care about each other that Is why i don't know when he gets here." Jake said a little angry at Jazz for bringing up Edward.

"Okay so are we still coming over to your house after school today?" Alice asked trying to get Jake's mind on something fun.

"Yeah don't we always go to my house after school." Jake said finally happy.

We talked about what we were going to do and after a while we went to our maths class, english class, and our scince class. We finally got to go home. Well we went to Jakes's house where we were going to study and watch movies he has to houses one in La - Push and one two doors from me in forks.

"So BellaBoo, what movie should we watch?" Emmett asked after swolowing two choclate cookies in his mouth hole.

" I don't know." I said trying to think of a good movie to watch. "Oh I got it. We should watch the movie. Twilight."

"That is such and awesome idea." Rose said going over to put in the movies and settled back in emmett lap.

After the movie ended, Jake's doorbell rang. And when he answered it he wasn't to happy.

"Oh great." Jake said rolling his eyes. "Its my favorite make belive cousin Edward."

'_What!' _I thought to myself. _'Why the heck is Edward here all reday this is not going down well?'_


	2. The Talk

Attention im sorry its not an update but i will be making a Imprint story and any twilight fan or you dont have to be is allowed to enter to be a wolves imprint the available wolfs are =

Paul

Seth

Brady

Collin

Embry

And Maybe extra when thought of any suggestions on the wolves are welcome

the template from application to be a imprint

**Name: **_(this an example of a character already in the story) Jacory Storm_

**Age:**_(please be 14-21) 15 _

**Birthday:**_ 7th November_

**Looks like:**_Layered Curly Black Hair with green eyes slightly Tanned_

**Pearsonality:**_ Sarcastic, Tomboyish, Friendly_

**Werewolf:**_ (a made up one)_

**History:**_moved from England a year ago has two brothers and loves to play fight with them (please make yours be more descriptive please)_

_I do Hope You Enter and please send your Application Private Messaging or Review!!!_

_Thank You.....................TwiFaN23JD_


End file.
